


Elemental Training

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis heads to the emergency room, finding out that Noctis has broken another bone. Tired of the constant trips, he decides that it’s time the Prince learns to embrace using his natural elemental magic, which will save him trips to the emergency room in the future.





	Elemental Training

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my sixth offering for IgNoct week! :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Bones Break Easily 

* * *

Rushing past the sliding doors, Ignis tries to remain calm as he looks for someone in charge. The sound of an ambulance siren is going off in the background, another patient on their way into the ER. Keeping a wave of panic at bay, Ignis tries to find a doctor, but then lays eyes on someone that he knows will give him the information he needs. Steeling his composure, he walks over to them, and is very careful to not punch them to get their attention. 

“Gladio.” The man turns around, his face falling as Ignis glares at him. The Prince’s personal trainer and future Shield, who as of twenty minutes ago had been instructing the crowned Prince of Lucis in a combat training, won’t meet his eyes as he glares up at him. “What did you do this time.” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Gladio holds up his hands in defense, as he shakes his head back and forth. “You know damn well I didn’t do anything!” 

“You say that, but why was I texted ‘I’m in the ER again’ by His Highness?” He holds up his phone to show the message that had pulled him out of his meeting. “What happened?” 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself, before jumping down my throat.” Gladio points to a closed door. “He’s in there. I’m just waiting for them to finish up.” 

He sighs, as he squares back his shoulders. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ‘jump down your throat’. You know how much I can’t stand receiving texts like this.” 

“I don’t blame you, but really - shouldn’t you be used to it by now?” 

“You are _not_ helping.” Ignis grits out. There is truth to Gladio’s comment, as Noctis has wound up in the ER more often than he would care to count. The King made it specifically clear that his son was to not learn the ways of healing magic until he learned to control magic in general, and he was not there yet. And so, multiple visits to the ER were an all too common occurrence as of late. 

Raising up his hand to knock on the door, he steps back when it starts to open up. “Oh, excuse me, Doctor.” He lowers his hand, as he sees the doctor walking out. He can see Noctis sitting on the exam table, and sees a cast being set on his arm. “How is the Prince?” 

“In good spirits.” The doctor’s voice was clipped, as he begins to walk away. “The nurse will speak to you about what needs to be done. Nice to see you again, Mr. Scientia.” 

He knows the doctor is giving him grief in his own way, but it still doesn’t make it sting less. “Yes, it’s _always_ a pleasure to see you.” He hears Gladio snort behind him. Ignoring him for the time being, he heads into the room, and sees both the nurse and Noctis look up at him. “What happened this time?” He asks, as he pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. 

“I was using my warp-strike, and misjudged where I was going to land, and fell about ten feet.” Noctis mumbles from across the room. 

“Why didn’t you-” 

“I panicked, okay?” The Prince winces, as the nurse moves his arm to finish setting the cast. “You think I’m happy to be here?” 

Ignis sighs, shaking his head as he crosses his arms over his chest. “You do seem to like to come here often.” 

“Mr. Scientia - he’ll have to make sure that this doesn’t get wet for the next twenty-four hours. We’ll want him back here in ten days to check up on how the bone is healing.” The nurse stands up, and hands him a piece of paper that was sitting on the counter. “The doctor prescribed some pain meds, which can be picked up in the pharmacy on the other side of the building.” He takes the offered paper, and folds it in half. “He’s going to be in this cast for six weeks.” 

“What?!” Noctis groans. 

Feeling a bit sympathetic towards the Prince, Ignis nods his head. “Thank you. I’ll make sure to schedule an appointment on our way out.” The nurse walks out of the room, and leaves him alone with the Prince. “Are you ready to head back to the Citadel?” 

“Can’t you just take me home?” The Prince sighs, standing up. There’s now a sling around his neck, the cast now resting on it. “Why do I have to go back to the Citadel now?” 

“There are fifty-two weeks in a year. Do you know how many weeks you’ve spent in a cast this year? On multiple appendages, I might add.” Hating to be the one that has to give the Prince some tough love when he knows it’s not his fault is somewhat difficult to maintain. “Do you?” 

“....Too many.” 

Ignis fixes his glasses again, and gives a curt nod of his head. “Too many is a good guess.” Turning away, he opens the door. “After you.” 

The Prince walks by him with his head down, making his own heart ache with pity. But he doesn’t let that show on his face, keeping his expression blank as he follows Noctis out of the room. He looks over at Gladio, who is still waiting in the hallway, looking a little more distraught than he had been when Ignis first showed up. 

He gives Gladio instructions on taking the Prince back to the Citadel, and he will meet them there after he’s picked up the pain killers. Now by himself, he heads to the pharmacy, and puts in the prescription after a friendly hello to the pharmacist, who looks at him and says “Again?” to which he gives a sharp nod of his head. It’s no secret that Noctis seems to be accident prone. He has a feeling that even without the regal status of Noctis, they would know their names because of how often they are here. 

With the pain killers now in his possession, and having made an appointment for ten days time - he hopes that six weeks will be the golden number this go around. The last armbreak Noctis had suffered, he had been in a cast for closer to twelve weeks, and his fractured foot had taken a good seven weeks to heal. Ignis knows that this isn’t going to be easy on him, as he knows that now the Prince is out of high school, more is expected out of him in regards to his training, and this will only prove to be a setback in Noctis’ eyes. 

“Not if I can help it.” Ignis mutters under his breath, as he drives through traffic. They find work arounds in Noctis’ routine when these breaks happen, but he’s tired of that. If the King is serious about giving Noctis the power of healing, be it through curatives or the like, then he’s going to make certain that the Prince is up to speed on his magical training. 

Returning to the Citadel, Ignis heads up to the King’s office, and informs his secretary that he needs to speak with him. Regis’ head pokes out of his closed office door with a somewhat confused expression on his face. “Ignis? Do we have a meeting this afternoon?” 

“No, Your Majesty.” He shakes his head, as he stands up a little straighter. “May I join you in your office, please?” 

“Yes, of course.” Regis steps back, allowing Ignis to enter his office. “What may I help you with?” 

“Your son has broken his arm.” 

“Again?” 

“Again.” He sighs, and waits for Regis to return to his seat before sitting down himself. “This time, it was his right arm.” 

“How many times has he broken that one?” 

“I would like to say four times. It’s the left that has been through more breaks.” Ignis stays at attention while seated in front of the King. “He’s now out of high school - don’t you think it’s time he’s allowed the use of healing magic?” 

“You know what my stipulation is.” The King shakes his head. “If he’s this irresponsible with his activities that he continues to have broken bones, then why should he be offered a quick fix for them?” 

Ignis waits for the King to finish before addressing his concerns. “I understand, Your Majesty. I’d like to propose a solution to this.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I think it would be beneficial if I were to take afternoons off from my normal work as Noctis’ Adviser, and train him to use elemental magic.” 

Regis mulls it over for a bit, then nods his head. “Fine. I know it can’t be easy for him to deal with these breaks. I remember my own father treating me in the same manner. But unlike him, I had private tutors for school, so I learned using magic at a much earlier age.” 

“Thank you.” He exhales a breath he had not been aware he was holding in. “Six weeks should be more than enough time to get him up to speed. No offense to the tutor you have for him currently.” 

“None taken.” The King chuckles. “Fine. If, at the end of six weeks, he can perform elemental magic - _all_ forms of it, then I will allow him to learn healing magic and grant him the use of curatives.” 

Standing up, Ignis bows his head. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I won’t fail you, or him. It’s time that he stops suffering in this manner.” 

“I agree, yet he keeps winding up with broken bones.” Regis stands up. “You may start tomorrow - I’ll pass along a memo to the High Council, informing them that if there’s anything urgent, it should be presented to you in the earlier half of the day.” 

Ignis bows his head again. “That is very considerate. Thank you again, Your Majesty.” He turns around, and heads out of his office, breathing a sigh of relief that it had gone better than anticipated. 

He walks to the elevators, and heads down to the floor where various training rooms are located. He finds Noctis sitting slumped on a bench, as Gladio stands in front of him, going over weapons. Clearing his throat, he sees both look over at him - both sharing similar looks of relief but for different reasons. 

“You’ve suffered enough.” Ignis looks at the Prince. “Get your things, and I’ll take you back to your apartment.” 

“Great.” Noctis stands up, Ignis not failing to notice the small wince as he moves his arm to be in a more comfortable position in the sling.

Turning towards Gladio, he looks him square in the eye. “Since His Highness’ arms are out of commission for the next six weeks, I’m going to be working with him in the afternoons to improve his magic.” 

“Thank the Gods.” 

Ignis rolls his eyes, but doesn’t hide the smirk on his face. “I agree, it’s long overdue. If this will save us from losing weeks at a time to train him, then I’m all for it.” 

“You sure this is a good idea?” 

The question is asked low enough so that only Ignis is able to hear him. He looks down, and gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “What choice do I have? He needs to learn, Gladio.” 

“Right. Well, if you need help, I’ll do my best.” 

“I appreciate it.” He smiles, and turns towards Noctis, who has his messenger bag resting on the opposite shoulder. Reaching for it, he takes it off of Noctis’ body, and transfers it to his own. “We’ll discuss when you’ll be training him later.” 

“Sounds good, Ignis.” 

Noctis looks up at him. “What do you mean, when he’s going to be training me? Am I not working with him tomorrow afternoon?” 

“I’m afraid not.” They head down to garage together. Once inside his car, he looks over at Noctis. “Beginning tomorrow afternoon, you and I will be working together on getting your magic skills up to par.” 

The Prince groans, and knocks his head back against the seat. “Seriously? I’d rather do lower body drills, and learn about weapons.” 

“And _that_ is why you’re going to be with me.” He takes no offense to the Prince’s attitude towards magic. He knows that he doesn’t like using it. “You’re lucky His Majesty has agreed to give me the afternoons off in order to help train you.” 

“You spoke to my father?” 

“It was necessary.” Ignis nods his head, as they drive towards the Prince’s apartment. “I’ll expect you in my office at one tomorrow afternoon.” He stops out front of his building, then grabs the pain killers that he’s put behind the passenger seat. “Take two every six hours for any pain you feel.” He hands him the bag. 

“I still have pills from the last break.” 

“They may not be the same kind.” 

Noctis takes the bottle out, and reads the script. “They are.” 

“So now you’ll have more.” A car honks behind him. “Tomorrow - one sharp.” 

“See you.” Noctis slams the door, then walks up the stairs to the entrance. 

He waits for him to get inside before pulling away from the curb, not at all caring about the person behind him who is still honking their horn at him. He turns down the next block, and heads back to his own apartment. He has a lot to plan.

***

At one in the afternoon the following day, Ignis hears a knock on his office door. “Come in, Your Highness.” He has the room set up with enough space to do some close proximity magic. 

“How’d you know it was me?” Noctis asks, as he walks into his office. The sling is still on, his arm resting in it. “What if was Gladio, or Prompto?” 

“I don’t think Prompto knows where my office is.” Ignis chuckles, trying to keep a positive attitude, even with the sour expression on Noctis’ face. “And Gladio is busy training. Plus, you’re right on time.” 

The Prince looks around his office. “What if it wasn’t me, though? You’d look like an idiot to whoever it was outside your door.” 

“A cunning observation.” The minor insult does little to dissuade his attitude. “Now, when’s the last time you used elemental magic?” 

“Successfully?” 

“Yes.” 

“Never.” 

Adjusting the glasses on his face, Ignis nods. “I figured as much.” The Prince had other things on his mind, rather than focusing on what was coursing through him. “You know that one day, it’s going to be up to you to protect this city, and use the magic that’s inside of you to protect the citizens of Insomnia with the barrier.” 

“My father is still very much alive.” Noctis rests his useable arm on the chair. “I hope you don’t expect me to take notes, because you know I write with my right hand.” 

“I am aware that he’s still alive.” He shakes his head. “No, but we’re going to be stuck together for the next six weeks, so the sooner you drop your attitude, the sooner we can both relax around one another.” 

He sees Noctis’ shoulder drop. “I’m sorry, Ignis. You know it’s nothing personal.” 

“I know. You’d rather be learning to use your warp-strike, or doing something with Prompto.” Ignis turns his back, and sets up a few small targets in an area where nothing will take any damage should the Prince fail his task. “This isn’t punishment.” 

“It feels like it is.” 

“You can’t do those things right now with Gladio, because of your break.” He turns around to look at him. “If you can learn how to do this, then you won’t have to suffer any more breaks like this. Isn’t that something you should be striving for?” 

“When you put it that way…” 

Ignis goes over to where Noctis is sitting, and sits down in the chair beside him. “What do you think is your strongest element to work with?” 

“I have no idea.” 

“Noctis.” 

The Prince groans, and holds up his left hand. Ignis can see arcs of lightning pass between his fingertips. “I used to like to shock Prompto in school. He hated it.” 

“I can’t imagine why.” He continues to keep his eyes on his fingers. “Try sending a little bit of that magic towards one of those targets.” 

“I’m going to light your office on fire.” 

“You might.” Ignis nods, smirking a little as Noctis’ face grows pale. “Why don’t you let me worry about that, and you worry about trying to exude your magic in that direction.” 

Noctis releases another overexaggerated sigh, Ignis wondering if Gladio has had to put up with this attitude. But the attitude disappears when the Prince connects his magic to the target with no problem. 

He smiles, and nods his head. “And to think, you did that with your non-dominant hand.” Ignis can see the excitement in Noctis’ eyes - something that he’s only been privy to a few times in the past. “Imagine what you’ll be able to do once that cast comes off. Build up your strength by using your magic with your left, and once the cast is off - you’ll find you might be able to use your magic with more strength.” 

“So I didn’t mess up!” 

“No, you did not.” Ignis keeps the smile on his face. “You’re partial to thunder magic?” 

“Sort of?” Noctis sits up a little, the determination on his face pleasing Ignis. Only a little taste of it, and it seems the Prince is hooked on the power. “I think I can do ice too. Can I try it?” 

“You’ll need to master the three elements, if you’re going to be a proper King one day.” He nods his head, as he points to another target. “Go ahead. Remember - you won’t damage anything if you miss.” 

“You say that, and then the next thing I know, we’re both going to be freezing our asses off.” 

Ignis laughs out loud at his comment. “We might. But, it’ll wear off. Go ahead and try. This isn’t necessarily to show off to me - it’s more of less helping me gauge how we’ll proceed going forward. So there aren’t any penalties if you don’t do it correctly.” 

“Okay.” Noctis looks at him. “I guess I have to trust you.” 

“You mean you don’t already?” He teases the Prince, who looks away with a small pout on his lips. “Try again, Your Highness.” Returning to the Prince’s formal title, he feels marginally better, although this back and forth is quite illuminating to himself. 

Noctis holds out his hand, and sends a stream of ice magic towards the target. The surrounding area instantly becomes cold, which is to say Ignis gets a light dusting of frost over his jacketed arms. The expression of horror on Noctis’ face causes him to laugh again, as he shakes off the crystalized water. 

“It’s fine, Your Highness. I’m fine. You did wonderfully.” It seems that the ice magic coursing inside of the Prince might be a bit stronger than the natural thunder magic inside of him. “One element left.” 

“I’m telling you, I’m going to incinerate your office.” 

“You won’t.” Ignis shakes his head. “Now, show me what you can do with that element. Please.” He adds, as an afterthought. 

The burst of fire from Noctis’ fingertips isn’t as strong as the ice magic had been, but there is potential there. Quickly extinguishing a small fire with his own use of ice magic, Ignis turns to look at Noctis, who is taking deep breaths. “W-Was that….okay?” 

“It was perfect.” He praises him, as he cleans up the areas before adding three new targets. “How are you feeling?” 

“My arm hurts.” 

“Besides that.” Chuckling, he takes in Noctis’ appearance. “How are you feeling otherwise?” 

“My hand is tingly. I feel very warm. Is this normal? I can’t remember feeling like this before when using magic.” Noctis asks, as sits back in the chair. 

“Yes, it’s normal.” Ignis snaps his wrist, and clears one of the targets with a small bolt of thunder magic. He sees Noctis’ mouth drop open in surprise, which brings a smile to his lips. “If I had known you were that easy to impress, I would have tried to get you to learn magic long ago.” 

“I don’t think I was ready before.” Royal blue eyes look up at him, a serious expression on Noctis’ face. “Am I really going to be able to learn how to do….that,” he points to where Ignis had just thrown his elemental magic, “in six weeks?” 

“We’ll get you close.” 

“I’m ready to do whatever it takes, if it means I won’t have to deal with this anymore.” Noctis points to his cast. “I’m tired of always breaking things, Ignis. Do you know how much it sucks?” 

That ache returns to his chest, as he thinks about all the times Noctis has had to deal with this. Not to mention that time when he was younger where he had been confined to a wheelchair for a few months. _That_ had been terrifying, and every single time he gets called to the emergency room, he’s afraid that is going to happen again. If he can get Noctis to learn magic properly, then the use of healing magic will be of vital importance to him. 

“I know, Noctis.” He reaches over, and puts his hand on his knee. He’s made it a habit to not touch the Prince that often, but sometimes it’s called for. “Yes, I know how much it’s an inconvenience for you, in more ways than one. We’ll get you ready. It won’t be perfect, but we’ll lay the groundwork so that you’ll be able to build it up more after the cast is off.” 

The smile on Noctis’ face extinguishes the pain that had been in his chest, and makes his stomach give a tiny roll. “I’m ready to do whatever it takes, Ignis. Teach me all you can?” 

“I will, Your Highness.” 

***

Ignis accompanies Noctis to his doctor’s appointment six weeks later. Over the course of the six weeks, Noctis becomes proficient in his use of elemental magic, to the point where they take it to the training facility, and use it on a computer simulation. Ignis can feel the nervous energy coming off of Noctis in waves, and puts his hand on his knee to stop it from bouncing. 

“They’ll be here soon.” He speaks in a soothing voice, knowing that sometimes it helps if he’s less abrasive with his tone. “You need to relax.” 

“What if I have to keep it on another six weeks?” Noctis looks at him, the worry etched onto his face. “I was really hoping we’d get to try practicing with my right hand today.” 

Pleased by the complete turnaround from how it had been six weeks ago, Ignis nods his head. “We will. If it’s not today, it’ll be when the doctor says we can.” 

“That’s not good enough.” 

“I’m afraid it will have to be, Your Highness.” He gives his knee a gentle squeeze, then pulls it away as the door to the examination room opens. “Good afternoon, Doctor.” 

After a few x-rays are taken, the doctor informs them that the break has healed nicely, and Noctis will have the cast taken off. Ignis waits patiently in the room, as Noctis is taken away by one of the nurses to go and have it removed. When he comes back to the room fifteen minutes later, he sees no more cast on Noctis’ arm, and the brightest smile he’s ever seen on the Prince’s face. 

“He needs to use this lotion after he takes a shower tonight.” The nurse hands him a bottle of lotion. “He needs to keep applying it throughout the day. His skin hasn’t seen sunlight in six weeks.” 

Putting the bottle into his pocket, he smiles at the nurse. “You must be new on staff here.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Because the Prince has broken his arms more often than any of us care to announce.” Ignis looks at Noctis, who returns his look then bursts out laughing. “But thank you. I’ll make sure he stays on top of moisturizing his now healed arm.” 

“Thank you!” Noctis calls out, as they leave the room together. “So, can we go back and do some magic? I want to show my father.” 

“He’s out of town.” He reminds Noctis, as he nods his head. “We can try it, but if it doesn’t work like how it does with your left hand, you can’t get discouraged.” 

“I know, I know.” 

They head back to the Citadel, and go up to Ignis’ office together. He sets out a few targets, and silently prays to the Gods that Noctis will be able to use his right hand to produce the same results as they’ve been getting with his left. If not, he’s afraid it will set the Prince back with his progress, but he doesn’t let those negative thoughts linger. 

“Alright, Your Highness.” He points to the targets. “Try using your right hand. Each elemental, if you please.” 

He inhales, and watches him successfully hit each target with thunder, ice and fire magic with his right hand. The look of shock on Noctis’ face turns to one of sheer happiness, and soon Ignis has him in his arms as the Prince hugs him tight. 

“Did you see?” Noctis asks, his arms thrown around Ignis’ body. “I did it, Ignis!” 

“You did.” He smiles, his own arms wrapped around Noctis’ torso. He closes his eyes, and holds him close, lost in the moment. “I’m very proud of you.” 

“Do you think my dad will be proud of me?” The Prince’s voice grows quiet. 

He holds him with a little more pressure, as he nods his head. “He absolutely will be proud of you, Noctis.” He hears Noctis exhale, and feels him return the tight hug. “You have made me _very_ proud with your progress.” 

“Ignis…” Noctis’ eyes appear in his vision, as they look at each other. “I couldn’t have done it without your guidance.” 

“I’m happy that you’ve grown so much.” He whispers, as he brings his hand to Noctis’ face. “You’ll put me to shame soon with your talent.” 

“Never.” Ignis’ eyes close, as he feels Noctis pull on his neck. “Ignis, I’m going to do something right now, so please - don’t get mad at me?” 

“Why would I get ma-” 

His words die off as Noctis’ lips touch his with a soft kiss. He releases a soft moan as their lips find the perfect position to be together. Another kiss touches his lips, and then another. Noctis pulls away, but he’s quick to chase after him to share one more kiss. “Are you mad?” Noctis whispers, as they stand close to one another. 

“I could never be mad at you for doing something like that.” Ignis keeps his arms around him. “Is this your way of saying thank you for teaching you something that’s going to keep you out of the hospital?” 

“What?! No!” 

He laughs, as he presses a kiss to the corner of Noctis’ mouth, then rests his forehead against his. “I know. Come on, let’s do a little more practicing, then tomorrow we’ll go up and see your father? And if he gives his blessing, then we can start on healing magic.” 

“That’s going to be awful, isn’t it?” 

“It won’t be easy.”

“That’s okay. I know you’ll show me how to do it correctly.” 

Ignis smiles, and nods his head. “That’s the plan, Your Highness.” 

“Come on, let’s practice some more!” 

The Prince tugs on his arm, leading him over to where they need to set up more targets. He knows that once the King sees how much Noctis has improved, that there will no longer be any need for him to worry about Noctis being taken to the emergency room again. It’s going to be a difficult road to master healing magic, but he knows that Noctis will be able to do it, if he keeps a positive attitude. 

Putting his arm around the Prince, he lowers his head, and brushes a kiss to his lips. “Show me again, Noctis.” He looks into his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. 

“I will, Ignis.” 

They share a look, then get back to their training. Ignis hopes that whatever will happen after this, they will stay as close as this, if not closer. The future is wide open for the both of them. 


End file.
